That One Boy
by EmmaAugustLover
Summary: Mabel and Dipper are having a no-fighting-evil-day and Mabel getss hit with a baseball and a Mysterous boy helps her out. Will this be Mabels Epic Summer Romance or will this be another Trick. Oh and you guys can use my character Cade in your stories if you want to :
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

" Hey Dipper," I motioned my twin brother to come over to where i was. " Hey Dipper, come here I found something !" I saw a pice of paper under the grass, it had writing on it. Dipper walked over to the piece of paper and picked it up.

Dipper read it and smiled " Finally! I was looking for this piece of paper in my book but it was torn out !" I raised my eyebrow and just shrugged. We walked out of the creepy forest and we were walking back to Grunkle Stans Mystery Shack when i heard " HEYYY WATCH OUT !" I turned around to see a baseball soaring towards my head.

I just stood there, couldnt move because the baseball was moving to fast for me. I screamed and then I felt a PANG ! I sat up blacking out for a few minutes. I groaned from the sharp pain in my head. I heard a sympathetic " Oh im so sorry, are you ok ?" I looked up at the voice and saw a Blonde haired boy who was very cute. " Uh-ye-yeah," I stammered from the pain and the attractiveness from this boy. I tried to pick myself up but i fell right down.

"Here, let me help you." The boy grabbed my arm and helped me off the ground. " Thanks," I croaked and gave him a small smile. He smiled back and led me back to the Mystery Shack.

"Umm thanks for walking with me ?" I said with a questioning voice. He just nodded and left. I opened the door and saw my brother siting in the chair,reading the book. " Where were you, when i got hit by that ball !" I took the ice pack off my forehead. He raised an eyebrow " I was there but you were talking to that boy, so i thought you were alright."

I walked up to the basement and looked through the window. I saw that boy that had helped me out. He was with his friends at the lake. I smiled as I saw him laugh and his smile. " Young love" I jumped and turned around and saw Soos. He just kept looking out the window. I sighed and looked out the window again. I heard footsteps other than Soos. I turned around and It was Dipper. " Hey Duck Detective is on," He motioned downstairs to the TV. I smiled " Oooook Dipper ill be there in a second," I walked dowstairs and watched Duck Detective with my brother than we heard a big SLAM ! And it turned out to be our Grunkle Stan who just burped.

"Eww," I pinched my nose and Dipper just laughed. " Hey kids, look at this new item!" He held out a Gruncle Stan bobblehead. Dipper squinted " Umm Grunkle Stan that isnt new," Grunkle Stan shruggred well it will be new to the "NEW" Customers." Dipper and I wanted to get away from our disgusting Grunkle Stan so we just walked around Gravity Falls.

I was talking to Dipper about our recent incounter with the wax people. " Oof" I had just bumped into someone. " Oh my gosh im so sorry," I saw that boy that had helped me up earlier. He just smiled " Hey no sweat, you seem cool want to hang out later," My eyes widened and i nodded like crazy. He laughed " By the way my names Cade, whats yours."

" My names Mabel," And my brother pitched in " Im Dipper, im Mabels brother." Cade just smiled " Ok Mabel and Dipper, want to hang out later." Dipper and i looked at eachother and I nodded while Dipper was skeptical. Lets just say Dipper doesnt want to trust anyone here. I looked back at Cade and said " Yes we will be at ?" I tilted my head a little. Cade looked back at me " The lake,"

" Ok we will be at the lake at 3 pm," Cade just nodded " Ok guys see you later." I smiled and twisted my hair watching Cade walk away. Dipper shook his head at me " I knew you were really Crazy about boys but not like this,"

I sighed and looked at Dipper " Oh shutup Dipper," We walked back to The Mystery Shack.


	2. Chapter 2 The Hang Out

Chapter 2: The Hang Out

Dippers POV Every hour i would see Mabel checking her watch to see what time it was. Honestly i think shes now addicted to looking at her watch because of that. Then i hear " DIPPER ITS 3 PM WE HAVE TO GO NOW!" " I growl "Great,"

Mabels POV I run out the door dragging Dipper with me...literaly...I see Cade waiting for us at the lake. " Hey Mabel and Dipper," Cade waved at us and i walked over to him and started talking to him about random crazy stuff.

Dippers POV I began to look for stuff while Cade and Mabel were talking. When i found a pair of boots that looked like.

Flashback

Mabel: Hey guys meet my new boyfriend !

Dipper and Grunkle Stan: Hey, Whats up.

Mabel: Tell them your name

Norman: Normal...Man

Mabel: He means Norman

End Flashback I found a pair of boots that remided me of NORMAN ! I gasped and went over to Cade and Mabel. I strached the back of my head. " Hey umm im going to get us drinks, umm if you need me you know were to find me." I heard " Oks," Then left suspicious.

Mabels POV " Cade tell me about yourself," Cade looked at me with those dreamy eyes and said " Well I moved from Michigan to here because of my dads job just a few years ago, and i have a little sister thats 8 and her name is Suzy." He always smiles at me with that beautiful smile.

He motiones to me " Well what about you,"  
I laugh " Well My brother and I are visiting Gravity Falls because my mom and dad wanted us to visit our Great Uncle Stan."

Cade laughed " Oh the Mystery Shack guy," I look straight in his eyes " Yeah," He looks amused " Cool your Great Uncle is Hilarious and weried." I tilt my head laughing and smiling " Whaaat ? Really, you think my Grunkle Stans funny ?"

He says cooly " Yeah," We start to talk about everything and anything when I realize his hand is on mine, and then he realizes it too and we both pull away and blush. I look around for Dipper,then I see a guy in a black Jacket and boots that looks alot like..like..NORMAN !

Norman or Jeff mets my gaze and smiles Evily then smirks and walks away but i can see that hes spying on me. " Hey is everything ok ?" Cade asks me. I look back to Cade and say " Yeah everything is ok," Cade frowns and can sense that something is wrong.

I try to get up and get Dipper but Cade stops me. " Listen Mable, if something is wrong you can tell me. I will always be around." He gives me a small smile. I start to relax when he said that. I sigh " Ok, Well that guy over there is my ex and we went through a really rough patch and now i feel really uneasy towards him"

Cade was listening the whole time and actully cheering me up. I felt like amazing. I had a really warm feeling in my stomach. Is it love ? He put his hand over mine again and said " Do you want me to beat him up for you," I was shocked when he said that. " No not now," I kept an uneasy smile but then he started to rub my hand. I couldnt help but feel really good. Cade started to talk again " I really dont want you to be heartbroken over a guy that isnt worth it,"

I smile at Cades caring attitude. But what really shocks me is " Mabel i really care about you. Your Nice,funny,determind, and really pretty. And we have alot of the same interests. We both watch Duck Detective and we love Horror movies and do Adventureus stuff. Mabel I really like you, will you be my girlfriend."

My eyes get wide and I nod like crazy. I grab his hand and run back to the Mystery Shack. forgeting Jeff heard the whole "date".


	3. Chapter 3 New Boyfriend

Chapter 3: New Boyfriend

Dippers POV

I sat in the chair again and read the book to see if there was anything up with Cade, but there was nothing. Its like hes a normal kid. I raised my eyebrow. Maybe i just need to get to know him better. Besides Mabel really likes this guy. The door swung open and I stopped thinking about Cade. Wait is that Mabel and Cade HOLDING HANDS ?

Grunkle Stan walked towards to living room but stopped when he saw Mabel and Cade standing there. Mabels smile was so wide it was scary. " Dipper,Grunkle Stan meet my new boyfriend Cade !"

They are dating already ? Cade seems like a nice guy, i guess love happens in mysterious ways.

" Hey,Whats up" Grunkle Stan and I said together. We watch Mabel show Cade around the Mystery Shack. I think Mabel is really into this guy, i dont think she showed Norman around the Mystery Shack. Then they head upstairs to our room. WAIT WHAT ?

I go to the room hearing giggles and laughter. Mable and Cade are flirting with each other. Mabel heard my heavy footsteps " Oh hey Dipper," She waved at me and smiled,so did Cade. " Hey guys," I waved back feeling very stupid, thinking they were being innopropiate. But they were just flirting. I walk downstairs and walk past a knome. WAIT...I walk back to the knome but it wasent there...anymore. I stroke my chin...Strange.

I walk back to the chair to find that THE BOOK IS GONE ! I walk to Grunkle Stans room to see if he has it but NOPE. Then Grunkle Stan walked in the room. " Kid, what are you doing ?" I start to sweat and i dont know what to do ! " Umm, i need shaving cream." I try to say in the most convincing voice but it had actully turned out to be the least convincing.

Grunkle Stan studied my face then shrugged " I guess your never to young to learn how to shave !" I squint " Yeah," Then i take the shaving cream and run upstairs to my room and drag Mabel to the corner of the room. " Mabel i lost the book, do you have it." Mabel shook her head no and i looked around the room, but couldnt find anything.

Cade stood up and put his hand on my shoulder. " Ill help you find your book, were did you leave it last ?"

I point downstairs " It was next to the chair downstairs," Cade and I walk downstairs and look next the chair but nothing,nota,zero. I sigh and look at Cade " Hey thanks for your help." He smiles and says " Hey no problem." Cade gos back to Mabel and they start flirting again and i decide to take a walk around Gravity Falls but i still feel lonley.

I walk to the forest to see if I see anything abnormal but not really, untill i see little legs walking through the forest. I try to be as quiet as i can following the Knomes walk back to there home but then i see The Book. I smile softly and reach for it untill I hear " ITS THE BOY! GET HIMMM!" I quickly grab the book and run back to the Mystery shack when i trip over something. I crawl backwards and turn over getting up but then get pulled down by one of the Knomes.

I kick the Knome off my shoe and run for my life towards the Mystery Shack. My back goes up against the wall and then i see an open door ! YES ! I walk inside and to Mabels and my room. I see something horrifying but cute. Mabel was sleeping on Cades shoulder.

I tap lightly on Mabels shoulder and her eyes flustered open. She gives me a sleepy " What do you want Dipper ?" I whisper in her ear " I found the book," Mabels eyes widen and she pulls me in the corner. " . .It"

I look around to see if anyone is eavesdroping but thank goodness no. " The Knomes had it." Mabel looked away awkwardly. We were whispering and then i heard " Dipper have you found your book yet ?" I jumped and turned around facing Cade " Yeah, thanks for asking"

" Dipper can i ask you something," Mabel looked at me kinda nervous. " Yeah what is it ?" She covers her mouth and whispers in my ear " Can Cade know about the book and help us against the well, strange beings here ?" I sigh and look over at Cade whos curious of what Mabel and I are talking about. " Yeah sure, but if he betrays us it wont be my fault."

Mabel winks at me " Dont worry he wont," And Mabel and I explained the book to Cade and it seemed like Cade was taking it pretty well. After we had told him all the facts and details, Cade smiled like the Joker " Thats so cool, i cant wait to fight with you !" Mabel and I smiled at each other.

Mabel and Cade seem really happy together...For once i actully like her boyfriend.

**Okkkk this chapter is about Dipper accepting Cade as Mabels bf and Dipper starting to trust Cade. **


	4. Chapter 4 Young Love

Chapter 4 Young Love

I ran to the lake hand in hand with Cade. Feeling like the only girl in the world. Im going to awnser my question. Is this love ? Yes it is and i dont care about a thing in the world besides my Cade. We have been dating for a few days now and there has been no sign of Knomes. I feel..I feel relaxed and amazing.

Cade and i sat in a boat and started rowing it in the middle of the lake. And we started to fish. And I caught a fish...with Cades help. I looked in those beautiful eyes of his and just stared and was so lost in thought untill i heard " You want to head back somewhere." I nod and we head to Mystery Shack and he opens the door for me ! BONUS POINTS ! We sit on the couch and the TV is on and he wraps his arm around me and i look at him and lean into him.

"*Cough* *Cough* ugg stupid allergies," I pull away in embarresment and disgust. I see Grunkle Stan watching TV and not looking at me tryng to have my first kiss. I sighed in relief I mean come on, just image how awkward that would be...  
DayDreamscape I lean into Cade and Cade leans into me. " EWWW MABELS TRYING TO HAVE HER FIRST KISS, CADE WATCH OUT MABEL HAS MONO," End Daydreamscape I blushed thinking about that and pushed it away immediatly and just relaxed with Cades arm around me watching TV.

Dippers POV I went to the forest to see if the Knomes were planning anything but i didnt see them anywhere...Strange...So i decided to look around some more and found another piece of paper. I picked it up and it read: I will get my queen back: I squinted my eyes, i knew who wrote this...Jeff.

I walked around for more evidence about Jeffs Revenge on me for stealing his "wife". But there was nothing, i guess he knew that i would go around looking for more evidence, hes grown smarter from our last incounter with him and his Knomes. I looked around for Jeff or one of his friends but there was no sign or sound of them.

I went back to the Mystery Shack and went to my room to study stuff about Knomes. Something caught my eye that i totally didnt know about knomes. It read:

Knomes can grow as much as they want to and Knomes can shapeshift and look and act like whoever they want to look and act like.

My mouth was wide open i didnt know they could shapeshift. I have to tell Mable and warn her.

When I went down to warn Mable she was sleeping on top of Cade and was cuddled against him. 


	5. Chapter 5 Gideon

Chapter 5 Gideon

Cades POV I sat with Mabel and Dipper at Lil Gideons Pyshic thing and i have to say it was pretty impressive for a 10 year old kid. We clapped and stood up and then i saw Lil Gideon going over to Mabel and he was FLIRTING WITH HER. I tried my best not to look pissed but Mabel didnt know that the little kid was trying to flirt with her. But then i cooled down, its just a little crush, hes gonna get over it.

When it was over i walked back with Mabel and Dipper back to the Mystery Shack. And Mabel and i were about to kiss for the first time when i heard the doorbelle ring. I groaned mad that we didnt kiss..again. Mabel opened the door and it was Gideon... That kid was really flirting with my lady. And he invited her to his DRESSING ROOM ! ( A/N Ok did you guys think dirty when Gideon said dressing room hehe) When Mabel walked out with the creepy kid. I looked at Dipper and he knew i was being really worried " Hey Cade dont worry, she wont like that kid as a crush, she just appreciates his kindness."

I just nodded trying to understand.

Mabels POV I saw alot of things i liked in this dressing room that i could dress to impress Cade with. And with that thought ignoring Gideons comment I put on makeup.

Cades POV an hour later of worrying i saw Mabel walk inside with her hair and makeup done. She looks like an angel. But shes always an angel, shes my angel, my Mabel. She stopped infront of Dipper and I. " Heyy Dipper and Cade." She winked at me seducively wich took my breath away. Dipper took one look at Mabel " You look like a Werewolf," Mabel laughed " Raaaaaaa" I laughed also damn this girl is an angel from above.

Then she starts complaining about how Dipper,Soos,and I get to do boy stuff all the time and how she barely gets to spend anytime with her brother. Then Soos comes in and says " Hey dudes you ready to blow up these hot dogs in the microwave one by one,"

Dipper and I look at each other and then at Soos " Are we ?" Then we began to blow up the hotdogs one by one while Mabel is standing there awkwardly.

Mabels POV " Woah, the view from your familys factory is nuts !" I say impressed with Gideons factory. Then we start talking untill he says " Mabel will you do me the honor on going on a date with me." In my mind everything explodes and the titanic is sinking and JACK DIES ! Then i try to make up stuff like " A play date, a shopping date ?" Gideon shakes his head no both times " It will just be one little ol date."

"Umm Ok i guess," Then he hugs me and wait what " Umm are you sniffing my hair." Then i think about Cade and HOW THE HECK WILL HE TAKE THISS ! I love him, i cant "Cheat" on him. Hes my everything, the yin to the yang, my babe. I just hope he understands.

The Next Day Dipper,Cade and i are playing video games while Dipper and Cade are trying to tell me to stop leading the poor guy on before i break the kids heart. Then the doorbell rings and i open it to find A BIG FREAKIN HORSE IN THE MYSTERY SHACK ! Then i find out is Gideon. " Oh boy," I whisper under my breath. Then I take Gideons hand to the Restraunt knowing that my sexy bf and my brother are quietly following us. When we get there Gideon and I take a seat in a booth while my brother and Cade take a seat at the table next to us watching Gideons every move.

Gideon is telling me that people just cant say no to him but i beg to differ.I look over to the table that Cade is sitting at, and boy does he look pissed. I can see his eyes staring at me through the menu that hes covering his face with. He puts the menu down and looks sad but i can tell what hes thinking, im not physic or anything i can just read expressions. But i mouth to him " Im sorry i didnt know this was going to happen" He just looks down still sad.

Then a parrot flys over to Gideon and Gideon asks me for another date oh crap. " Gideon, im sorry im going to have to say." Then everybody started pressuring i saw Cade look at me really pissed off then run out of the restruant. I looked at Gideon and said " I have to go to the ladies room," Than i run off after Cade who was at the place were we first met. "CADE!" "CADE!" I run after my boyfriend and then he turns around looking very sad. " Look Cade im sorry about that. I thougth this was going to be the only date." I grab his hands and then he pulls me close him,letting my head rest on his shoulder, then i decide to try something new. I grind my hips against his, and we both moan. I pulled away and kiss him on the cheek.

Im about to go away from him then he stops me. " Hey Mabel, can we have a date tomarrow by the lake." I smiled totally forgeting my date with Gideon. " Yeah, " Then i walked off to the Mystery Shack and went to bed.

The Next Night I walk over to the lake to see my boyfriend in a boat waving at me. I wave back at him. I sit in the boat and then we the crazy old guy takes us to the middle of the lake then i see fireflys come out of nowere. I gasp at its beauty and then Cade and I lean in and his lips are on first kiss i decide that feels good,and we start to makeout. Then I hear " *Cough* *cough* Do you guys want to head back." We both blushed " Yes," Then i headed back seeing Gideon allready waiting for me. Oh crap i have to go around another way. Cade and I go another way to get to Gideon well i go to Gideon not Cade.

Gideons POV I went out of the restruant knowing that Mabel wasent going to the ladies bathroom, when i walked out i went really close to the Mystery Shack i heard talking. Mabels voice. i followed the voice and hi myself behind a tree. I saw everything Mabel and Cade were doing and it disgusted me, it broke my heart a little. Then right now at the lake I saw Mabel HAVING A DATE WITH CADE ? I saw them kiss,then i saw them makeout."Eww" I said queitly to myself. Then Mabel and Cade got off the boat and i pretended like i didnt see anything that just happened.

Mabels POV I walked over to Gideon how was checking the time. " Hey Gideon," He looked up with a huge smile,he grabbed my hand and led me to the boats and we sat in the boat and the crazy guy rowed us in the lake. I tried to call Gideon a friend but not responcive untill he said "Soul Mate" Then fireworks spelled out Soul Mate and i didnt know what to do. When the date was over I went back to the Mystery Shack and went into Sweater Town, i just couldnt take it anymore. Then Dipper said that he and Cade were going to break up with Gideon for me, only two words Thank. God.

Dippers POV I walked over to Gideons table. " Hey Gideon," Then Gideon said " Dipper Pines," and then he looked over at Cade and his eye twitched. Odd. Ok got to spill the beans. " Mabel is not interested in you," Then Gideon started twitching and spazing out. " Shes in love with Cade." I pointed over to Cade. " Are you ok man," I say kinda getting freaked out. Then Gideon stopped freaking out and said " Yeah," Then Cade and I left the restraunt and Cade said " I kinda got a bad vibe from this kid," We just laughed and walked back to the Mystery Shack. a few hours later i got a call from the reporter guy.

saying that he wants to interview me and Cade ! Yes! I grabbed Cade by the arm and we headed over to were the reporter told us to go to and it was like a dead end but not really. We then saw a chair which had turned out to be Gideon. Gosh that kid doesnt know how to be rejected does he ? " Is this about Mabel," Then he starts floating me in the air with his amulent thing and throws me and Cade around about brainwashing Mabel or whatever. Then Mabel burts in and she tells Gideon that she doesnt want to be friends with him. Then Gideon grabs me and starts slapping me and i slap back.

Mabel has the amulet and shes holding hands with Cade and they lower themselves to the ground. Cade wraps his arm around Mabels waist and they go over to Gideon and say a few stuff like dont mess with Dipper. Then they let me go and Gideon says hes going to get back at the Pine family and Cade. I walk a different direction giving Mabel and Cade some alone time for a little while and when i come back to where they are Mabel and Cade are pressed up against each other on the tree.

Gideons POV I walked off into the forest and peeked at Cade and Mabel who were to busy makeing out and pressed up against a tree, that i was making a new plan. Then i saw the trio going back to the Mystery Shack. Ill get you back Cade Matthews. 


	6. Chapter 6 The Truth

Chapter 6 The Truth

Its been hours since our encounter with Gideon and i feel good without that kid bugging me. I got out of bed to go on another date with Cade. *Clink* *Clink* I heard something hitting the window. Dipper and i looked out and it turned out to be Cade throwing rocks out the window. I pushed Dipper out of the room and got dressed and then slamed the door open and ran down stairs. As i got downstairs, Cade was already waiting for me at the door for our suprize date. Hand in hand, he blindfolded me and led me to our Suprize date.

Suddenly, we stopped and i felt hands take off the blindfold. I saw that we were in the forest and a picnic. I smiled " Aww this is sooo cute," We sat down and started earting. Wow this was good. " Did you make these yourself ?" i tried to say with a mouth full of ham sandwich. He nodded and grabbed my hand and said something ive been waiting for a long time " I love you Mabel," And i knew this was the truth.

My heart was beating faster every second that passed us by, Well here it comes The truth. I cuddle up against him " I love you Cade and always will." He wrapped his arms around my waist and just cuddled up against each other with no distractions like Gideon, or Dipper. He kissed my head then trailed kisses down to my lips. I laughed and for once here in Gravity Falls i feel safe and secure.

I was about to fall asleep in his arms when he picked me up and carried me Bridel style. " We still have another part of the date to go to," He carried me out to the streets and i saw a motorcycle. I didnt know my boyfriend was a motorcycle type. He gave me a helmet and he sat in the front while i sat in the back...of course. I wrapped my arms around his waist and we rode off to the other part of the date.

Gideons POV I was looking around for something when i saw a picnic set up. I heard Mabel, my sweet marshmellow talking to that stupid boyfriend of hers. " That should be me shes having a picnic with." I whisper to myself. I grab my new amulet, already having the plan in mind just waiting for the right time.

Mabels POV We stopped at the Mall. I grabbed Cades hand " Yayy shopping," he just laughed along with me and we walked through the door. And we walked around the mall looking for stores to shop in. I saw Abercrombie and Fitch. Pulling Cade in to the girls section. I saw a bunch of cute shirts and those really short shorts ive been wanting for a month. " So Cade, could you image me in this," I pulled out a pink ruffled shirt and those shorts i really want. Cade looked down and was blushing like a tomato.

We paid for the clothes and walked out of the store laughing at a joke Cade told me about. We walked around some more shopping when i saw Pink/Victoria Secret. " Oohh Cade, i need to go Bra shopping come with me," I pulled my extremely embarresed boyfriend into PINK. And i told him to wait right outside. I asked the lady to get my size and so she did and i bought my bras and walked out with Cade who was trying to look in the Bra bag. Haha. Time for flirtation.

" So Cade, dont you want to see me in these Bras," Cades cheeks suddenly became bright red. And he started being shy awww. " Umm errr well i umm," I laughed at his cute shyness and we held hands as we walked outside and rode back to the Mystery Shack. We walked inside and went inside my room and I locked the door. Cause we need some...privacy.

Grunkle Stans POV I was brushing my teeth then i heard load jumps or something from upstairs in the kids room, And i could have sworn i heard a moan or something. I shrugged it off " Ehh its probitly just me." I kept brushing my teeth while the jumping,laughing, and moaning from Mabel and Cade was going on.

Dippers POV I walked into the Mystery Shack after searching for some stuff in the forest while Cade and Mabel were on there date recovering from Gideons little thing for Mabel. I heard a bunch of Laughing and jumping. I shrugged it off and started playing video games, untill i heard moaning. What the heck. i walk upstairs and turn the knob. The door was locked. I pretended like i was walking back down stairs and put my ear next to the door to listen in. Moans,Groans,hard breaths. I gasped that could only mean one thing. " NOOOOO," I screamed and slammed open the door.

There was Mabel and Cade just sitting there with all of there clothes on and just joking around. I skeptically looked around the room for any evidence of what they were doing, but nothing. They we still staring at me, Mabel looked like she was hiding something.I walked out of the room, going to ask the both of them later.

Mabels POV Cade and I were having ummm you know and i couldent be quiet no matter how much Cade tried to make my moans quiet, and then i would start laughing. We heard footsteps come upstairs and we quickly got dressed and Cade was leaving trails of kisses down my neck and i still was trying so hard to be as soft as i could be but then i heard Dipper " NOOOOO," and I jumped out of Cades lap.

Gideons POV I followed Mable and Cade to the Mall and back to the Mystery Shack but i wasent in Mabels room, I was outside knowing what was going to happen next. " That should be me," I looked in the window that was now fogged up. " Cade my old friend, i should be in your place right now," I was going to walk away untill i stopped to say something else. With a dark look I said " Ohhh but its gonna be me, ill make sure of it,"

I looked down at my new amulet that was going to help me get Mabel running back to me. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I walked downstairs with Cade hand in hand, as we walked in the living room Grunkle Stan and Dipper were staring at us, Creepy. We headed outside away from the awkwardness of staring and Cade took me to the lake like our date that we had our first kiss. He bent down on one knee. " Wait what the heck ?" I thought to myself. " Mabel will you go to the summer dance with me." I laughed and he kinda frowned " Ohhh thank god you asked me that, at first i thought you were going to ask me to marry you." He laughed too " Haha no," I looked at him amused with his question " Yes i will go with you," He gave me a big hug and lead me to a dress shop downtown.

Dippers POV

Grunkle Stan and I were skeptically watching Mabel and Cade walking downstairs and outside. After they left i started bursting out laughing, it was so awkward. But then Grunkle Stan gave me more boards to pin up in the forest. I accepted because there was nothing else to do. I walked in the forest and heard whispering. Is it Mabel or Cade ? I followed the voice and i looked through the forest. I saw Gideon talking to himself about this plan that will bring Mabel running to him. I gasped and ran out of the forest dropping the boards as i run back to Mabel and Cade.

Mabels POV

I heard heavy footsteps coming my way. " Mabel !, Mabel !" I heard my brother yelling from the entrance of the Forest. Cade and i are running over to Dipper and he grabs my shoulders and shakes me. " Gideon is making a plan that will make you run back to him !" I push Dipper away from me " Woah what ? I thought Gideons amulet was smashed !" Dipper nodded " But he has another one," I gasped " What do we do ?" Cade grabbed my hands " We stop him so we can be together and not disturbed," I nod but then i realize something. " But bad guys need time to plan, so when he starts to taunt us we will go all Karate on him,"

The boys nodded at my plan, that i thought was kinda so so. " So do you guys want to rent a movie," Dipper pitched in. " Well that was random," I laughed at my brothers random outburst. " Yeah," Cade and I both said. We walked to Blockbuster and the boys rented Reel Steel while i rented Titanic. When we got to The Mystery Shack i forced the boys to watch Titanic with me first. Right when i put the movie in i heard the doorbell ring. " Someone get the door !" Grunkle Stan shoated from his room. " Ill get it !" I ran and opened the door. GIDEON. What. . did this kid want from me . The Pyshic looked at me with that fake smile of his " We need to talk," I eyed him up and down, to see if there was anything he was hiding like a knife or something random and crazy.

" Sorry, im watching a movie," I tried to tell him.

A FEW MINUTES LATER

Im sitting next to Cade with Dipper next to me and Gideon next to him. How Grunkle Stan managed to let this annoying brat in, i dont know but i was ready for him to get out. I cuddled against Cade and he wrapped his arm around my waist protectively. My favorite part was coming up. Rose and Jack were spitting and Roses mom gets disgusted with her daughters behavior.

I guess I fell asleep for 20 minutes or something because when i woke up the really short sex scene came up and thats when Cade and my face got really red. Grunkle Stan walked in at this time and then immedaitly walked off. The car was getting all foggy and Dipper was looking at me and Cade smiling at our awkward behavior.

I guess i fell asleep again becuase the next time I woke up it s the end where Jack died holding hands with Rose. I started to cry that movie was so romantic. I seen the movie many times before but all the times i havent cried untill now. I guess im scared that i might lose Cade and a crazy guy will try to kill him. Gideon looked over at me " Mabel we need to talk now," I nodded and headed to the door and when he walked out the door i slamed the door and locked it so Gideon couldent get it. " HA ! That will show the kid i dont want to talk to him anymore." I looked back at Cade and Dipper who were trying so hard not to laugh.

**Hey guysss i hoped you liked this chapter i didnt know what to write so i wrote this. If you could give me some ideas for the next chapter that would be awesome ! Thanks **


	8. Chapter 8 Summer Dance

Chapter 8: Summer Dance

***BEEP* *BEEP* **I woke up from a nap and i slept on the couch, not the most comfortable place for me to sleep on. As soon as i got up i looked up at the clock and it was 6:30 ! " Oh crap, the dance is tonight."

I ran upstairs and quickly got on my thigh length yellow dress and put on my heels as i did my hair and makeup. I heard the door ring and i opened it and of course it was Cade. " Hey sorry, i just woke up," I said really happy to see him. He frantically looked around and seemed tense for a moment " Umm yeah lets go"

He held my hand to the dance and when we got to the dance i saw my brother there in a tuxedo...not something you see everyday. Cade and i walked over there and started talking to him. Dipper looked around for something or someone but i was to busy with my boyfriend to notice.

" Okkk Its timme for slowww dancin so couples get close and get flirtttayyy." The DJ yelled and all of us WOOOED. Cade put his hands on my hips and pulled me so close i was practically grinding on him and my hands were on his chest. " So what do you think," He motioned to all of this just for us. I smiled and looked in his hypnotising eyes of his. " Its perfect, but i just want it to be us," He nodded and then a fast song came on and we started to bernie. And we had the most fun in my life. What can i say, im head over heels in love with Cade Matthews.

When the song was over he lead me to the woods and it was the most quiet part of the woods. And we slow danced and i looked in his eyes, leaned in very close and i just had to ask him this " Are you a vampire ?" I didnt lean away from his ear because i knew he would give me a straight awnser. " *laughs* No im just Cade your normal human boyfriend." He starts nibbling on my ear and I choke out something i dont regret saying " Good, i like it like that." He leaned back and looked at me with that model smile of his that could be used on a abercrombie model.

Dippers POV

I walked around looking for my sister and Cade but i couldent see them. I looked around in the entrance of the woods and they were slow dancing and flirting. I snuck behind a tree and i had a strange feeling that something was going on. i looked around with my brown eyes and saw the little bitch Gideon holding on to his new amulet and staring at Mabel and Cade. It started glowing and i ran towards him and tackled him to the ground.

" AACKK," He started kicking me and hitting me. I got off him and pushed him into a tree. Cade and Mabel looked over our way and saw what was happening. I yelled to them " GO LEAVE NOW" They ran off and Gideon lifted off the ground " Boy, i know more secrets than you." He dropped me then gave me a smirk " You should really keep that motto of yours Trust No One." He kicked me in the face and left me with a bunch of questions like "who am i trusting that i shouldnt" Then i feel blood coming out of my legs and i black out.

Mabels POV

I run for my life with Cade as we see Gideon beating up my brother. I stop right at the Mystery Shack. And i grab Cades hands " Cade wait here, i need to check up on my brother." I ran barefoot to the woods and i looked at the place were Dipper and Gideon were having a confronation. I didnt see anything untill i looked near a tree and saw my brother bleeding alot. I ran to my brother and shook him untill he woke up.

" Dipper,Dipper did Gideon do this to you ?" He sat up painfully and nodded, i could hear him groan from all of his bleeding. I helped up my crippled brother and led him back to the Mystery Shack. We walked in with Cades help and Grunkle Stan was counting his money then looked up at my brother and his mouth hung wide open " WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED !" Dipper weakly looked up at him and we all said " Gideon," Cade carried my brother to my room and placed him on his bed. Cade and i sat on my bed and i placed my head on his shoulder and whispered " Do you think he will get better soon,"

Cade just stared at my brother and gave me a slight smile " I think he will limp to protect us," He stood up and i gave him a quick hug and he left. I stared at my brother who was concious the whole time and i heard his whisper " This is were things get serious and secrets are revealed." I turned on the other side of the bed and slightly smile. With or with out my brother, Cade and I will fight off the secrets, whatever they are." With that thought i fall asleep ready for tomarrow. Like my brother said things are getting serious...


	9. Chapter 9 Sickness and Mystery

Chapter 9:Sickness and Mystery

*Clump* I woke up against the . I looked inside the toilet and puke was inside it ewwww. I felt puke go up my throat. I bent down in the toilet and let it all out. " Hey are you ok," I heard a raspy voice right behind me. I wiped my mouth and turned around to see my brother right behind me. i frowned " No, i feel like i want to puke my guts out." Dipper put a hand on my shoulder while i puked again. " Did you eat anything to make you get sick...or do anything." I can easily pick out that he paused, he was up to something.

" No, i have no idea why im really sick," I lie trying not to laugh because when i lie i laugh. He looks me straight in the eye then shruggs his shoulders and leaves. I crawl over to the door and close it, then start bursting out laughing. I cant help it. Then i pull out a box from the drawer.

I walk out of the box with my face as pale as a ghost. I run outside and into the woods. I dont know what to do. Im looking around with tear stains on my face. I hear a crack. I quickly stand up almost twisting my ankle. Then i hear footsteps coming closer and closer. I turn around in that direction and this man with goggles comes out, he takes one look at me and he looks very suspitious. Ive seen everybody in this town but this guy. I walk over to him and say " Hey," And the strange man just runs off somewhere in the forest.

I run towards him no matter how much i have the urge to hurl right now, i run like Katniss in the cornucopia bloodbath. Then i stop when i cant see the old man no longer. I still look in the forest then i see a huge space of technology in the middle of the forest.

Cades POV

I walk over to the Mystery Shack and knock but then the door is already open. Thats strange Stan doesnt leave the door open he always locks it when he goes for tours in the other part of his house. I walk in and say " Hello," I then hear a faint " yes," I run upstairs and see Dipper still healing from Gideons insane encounter yesterday. I walk over to Dipper and i grab his shoulder " Do you know where your sister is ? I was looking for her all morning but i dont know where she is."

Dippers eyes widened and stared off in space then minutes later looked at me and quickly got up and pushed me to the door then we ran out of the door. Dipper runs towards the woods and i follow him having no other choice. " Mabel ! Mabel ! " We yell and look all over the forest for my girlfriend but there is no sign of her. Then i see footprints in between the trees. " Dipper look there are footprints over here." I point to the small prints on the mud. He scratches his chin and says " Maybe this will lead to Mabel," I just nod hoping for the best.

We follow the footprints and i see a HUGE set of technology right SMACK in the middle of the forest. Then i look around for the footprints and see Mabel staring at something and not moving an inch.

Dippers POV

Even though my leg is killing me im standing on it looking for my sister staring at something she sees and not moving at all. Then finally she moves and it turns out shes looking at pictures of people. I walk over to see what she sees. And they are pictures of her, me and cade together. but then i look at some other pictures and there all of Cade. Thats weried, who would be interested in Cade. Maybe a obbsessive girl but i know this isent Mabels work.

I look at the pictures next to Cade and the pics are of the villians that we have faced and then its a picture of this middle aged guy with goggles, that i have never seen in my full summer here at Gravity Falls. Then i move over to the laptop and i open it and hack in and the screen saver is the guy with the goggles. " This must be his laptop," I think as i hack his laptop and click on his files.

Then i see pictures of Grunkle Stan walking into the Freezer...WHAT ? Under the pic it says Stan is not what he seems. then under that it says trust no one... I look at my sister and she has said nothing since she got here. Ok something is up and im going to find out...SOON...

Then before i know it i hear a cough right behind me...

**Sorry i didnt update earlier i was in San Antonio for a few days **


	10. Chapter 10 Lies

Chapter 10: Lies

I heard a cough right behind me. My eyes widened and my heart started racing "What to do ?" I thought as i turned around. I saw my Grunkle Stan standing there awkwardly. I gasped " GRUNKLE STAN !" He just raised his eyebrows and pointed his thumb behind him. " We need to go, i was trying to find you guys but nothing untill now ?" He looked over my shoulder to the laptop i was trying to hide. " Umm yeah, im tired " I pretended to yawn and i motioned the others to go ahead of me. They started to leave and i closed the laptop and ran towards the group.

We walked behind Grunkle Stan in the dark night and i heard something that had sounded like a hissing sound. " Umm Grunkle Stan did you hear that." He turned back and looked at the direction that i was pointing at and shook his head. " Ok hes hiding something, i just know it." I squinted my eyes at the old man and stroked my chin.

" Umm kid, why are you looking at me like that." My thought bubble bursted and i looked at Grunkle Stan " Huh ?" He rolled his eyes and we walked in the Mystery Shack. " Ok kids go to bed and Cade you can sleep over but dont try anything kay," He looked back at my sister and then back at Cade. The both of them just nodded and we walked up to bed.

I climbed into mine while Mabel layed on top of Cade and they were about to go to sleep when i told them " Ok guys dont fall asleep, im having suspitions that the Mystery Shack is really a mystery." Mabel rolled her eyes at me " Well duh, why would it be called the Mystery Shack if it didnt have a mystery, you know Grunkle Stan isnt the brightest guy in the world." I nodded in shame of my stupid remark. We all talked about our plan to investigate the Mystery Shack when we heard a door close but more destructive. We looked at each other and tip toed downstairs trying our hardest to be quiet but then i heard Mabel sneeze.

I slapped my hand on her mouth to keep it quiet then i heard coughing and we froze and the only thing i heard was Grunkle Stan walking and coughing and my heart beat pounding out of my chest. He looked around and looked at me with those tired eyes at his and my heart was serious having some issues but then he walked the other direction to his room and closed his door.

" Woow," I wiped the sweat off my forehead and we looked around the Cash Register with our flashlights and then we felt a chill from another side of the Mystery Shack, we followed the chill to a door that we have never knew about. I looked back at Mabel and Cade whos mouths were hung so wide open it was disgusting. I opened the door wider and it was a secret lab filled with files and files of people that we have faced and the MYSTERY MAN. We walked inside and it was freezing cold. I tried to cover myself up as much as i could but it didnt work. I walked through the HUGE room that were filled files and files of people that live in Gravity Falls and pictures of Grunkle Stan with dad and they looked like they were having a great time.

I pushed that thought aside and saw a really bright light in the middle of the room. There was a table with a book, journel and pen. I walked near the journel and it had...Grocery list ? No that couldnt be it. I flipped the page and it was a plan for something. " Hey guys come here !" I grabbed my sister and my best friend over to the book and the other stuff on the table and we read all of Grunkle Stans plans trying to take Gideon down. " Hey Dipper, " I turned around and Mabel was freaking out " Take a look at this," I moved over to the book and it looked exactly like mine but had a one on it.

I was about to open the book to see what is was about when i heard a deep voice " WHAT ARE YOU DOING," My heart froze and i slowly turned around to see my very pissed and scared Grunkle Stan whos hand was slammed hard on the books cover. " I Wel-I-Umm-we" Sweat was dripping down my face and then i had nothing else i could do so i showed him my book, and told him all my theories and all that has happened the past weeks.

Grunkle Stan calmed down and said " Come on i have to show you something in the woods."


	11. Chapter 11 Secrets Revealed

Chapter 11: Secrets Revealed

" Umm Grunkle Stan were are you taking us," I heard my brother say aloud. We walked to the car and sat in our seats while Grunkle Stan blindfolded us. " Where are we going," My brother repeated and then we felt and heard *CRASH* " HERE WE ARE !" My Grunkle Stan shouted at the backseat.

We took off our blind folds and we ended up in the middle of the freaking forest. I couldnt take this shit anymore " Okay wise guy, WHAT THE HELL IS THE MEANING OF THIS BULLSHIT !" I turned around at Grunkle Stan but he wasent there, All that was there was Dipper and Cade amazing at my innopropiate outburst and i gave them a " Oh Hell NO". Dipper looked around for the messed up old man " Where is Grunkle Stan," I rolled my eyes and slapped my brother which is something i have never done in my whole life.

" WE DONT HAVE A DAMN CLUE OK DIPPER," I start breathing heavily and im really pissed at the situation. Cade comes near me and wraps his arm around me " Hey, its going to be ok," He lifts my chin and we lean into each other. *Cough* *Cough* We pull away from each other and stare at my brother who is really awkward right now. " Umm we need to find Grunkle Stan, sooo if you guys want to have a makeout session while im doing that then umm bye," He was about to leave when i heard " Oh i dont think so,"

We saw a Shadowy Figure step out of the clouds and it was the MYSTERY MAN ! Dipper turned around and stood his ground. " Who do you think that you are man !" The man just laughed and walked over scanning Dipper up and down " Dipper Pines, Adventious,Truthfull and brother of Mabel Pines." He looked at me and smirked. I wrinkled my nose at this sick man.

I held on to Cade with my hands on his chest and his arms wraped behind my back. " Mabel Pines and Cade Matthews, Yesss I know who you are, Mabel a hopeless romantic and outgoing and Cade mysterious and very kind. But yet you guys make the perfect couple. Strange."He gave a slight smile to Cade and cade squinted at him like something was going on. He stopped circling us and other people came out of the shadows. I noticed Jeff giving me a smirk, Gideon giving Cade the eye and GRUNKLE STAN SMILING LIKE A LUNITIC ! All three of us gasped " GRUNKLE STAN !"

" Yes, im suprized you three didnt find out, to bad you had to find out by files." The villians started laughing and Dipper stood his ground with his legs shaking out of fear and rage. " HOW COULD YOU ! WE ARE FAMILY ! WE ARE SOPPOSTED TO SUPPORT EACH OTHER NOT BETRAY EACH OTHER !" He looked to the ground and just stared in shock. The Villians all stood on one side of this huge land mass of the middle forest.

Gideon walked out of the middle of the villians. " Seems like you cant trust everyone you MEET Dipper." Then he looked at Cade and smirked " Cade come on OUR side." Cade looked down ashamed. Tears start forming and falling from my eyes. I look at Gideon

" WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT !" Then i look back at Cade " WHAT THE HELL IS HE TALKING ABOUT !" Im gripping Cades Hand so hard my nails are digging into his skin and he flinches. Gideons smile is getting wider and wider. " Well Cade, tell them, they want to know."

Tears were dropping out of his eyes like a river and he started to talk " Well years ago Gideon and I were best friends and he found this amulet and found out about the powers that this amulet had possesed and he wanted to use them for Evil and he found out that i was born a Physic. So we used them for evil doings and he moved out of town to be a famous child pyshic and weeks before he moved back here, he told me to use you so you could run to him and the day he had moved here i have already fallen in love with you and i said NO I WONT BREAK HER HEART I LOVE HER ! Then we did all that fun stuff and I love you Mabel !"

I shook my head with tears steaming down my face " NOOO NOO YOU LIED TO ME AND WHEN DID YOU USE ME," I shrieked and screamed at the same time. He grabbed my hand " It was in the begginning of our relationship i-"

I shook my head some more and then i just couldnt take it anymore and now im broken, knees to the ground crying my head off. Then i finally looked up at Cade " SO THE BEGGININNG WAS WHEN WE HAD SEX ?" The forest got quiet and i heard a slight " I knew it !" From Dipper that i ignored. I heard gasps from the Villians and Cades face was red " No i didnt use you then, i love you and you are beautiful."

His eyes were red from Crying and his voice was cracking up from trying not to cry. He lifted my chin and tried to kiss me but then i whispered : You are still evil, i cant love you !" Then he put his mouth next to my ear " Im not evil anymore, you changed me Mabel Pines, and you still love me and i love you."

I kissed him and leaned back " I know," He smiled and then i heard a cough. We turned around and Gideon had his wide smile on his face. He lifted Dipper and Cade up and tied them with a rope against the tree with a knife against Cades neck. " Mabel come with me now forever and you will have a perfect life without any secrets kept away from you."

The knife reered back and was about to go into my boyfriends neck when i made up my mind. " STOP, GIDEON STOP !" Gideon looked at me and was shocked at my sudden outburst. " I will go with you, just dont hurt them please." I walk up to him and grab his hands. His eyes get wider and i can see the sparkle in his eye. " NO MABLE DONT DO THIS !" I heard and saw Dipper crying a river and Cade crying a waterfall.

I walked up to my brother and he leaned over so i could give him a hug. " Goodbye brother, " He wiped his nose and hugged me back and cried into my shoulder. " I love you so much Dipper, ill miss you," Then i pulled away from him and walked to my true love Cade Matthews " Cade, im glad you told me that you were born a physic and you are my first love, I really love you" I hugged him and cried and cried with me looking like i was in pain, then a gave him a kiss and walked away. " Lets go Mabel," Gideon grabbed my hand and led me to the back of the forest.

I stopped when i heard Cades Angelic voice " Remember me Mabel," My eyes started to water up again there was no looking back. I turned around and looked at Cade " I will, I always will." A tear fell down and i walked to the back of the forest with Gideon.

Cades POV

I tried to squirm around when my Mabel left with the little monster. And I felt something in my pocket. I reached in my pocket and got something out of there. It was a piece of paper. A note. It read:

"I was ENCHANTED to meet you"

She wrote this about our song "Enchanted" by Taylor Swift. She must have put this in my pocket right before she left.

Mabels POV

Walking hand in hand with Gideon talking all the way to "our house", i felt something in my pocket. Hmm strange. I reached in and grabbed the piece of paper while Gideon was chatting away. It read:

Will i ever see you again ?

I looked up into space with tears in my eyes and whispered " I dont Know" Then Blacked out feeling something hit my head into unconciousness.

**Hey Guys I completed this story but it will have a sequel and it will be made very quickly so it might come out today or tomarrow its going to be called " Found " I hope you like it :)**


	12. Not Chapter 12

**Heyy Guys my sequel is now up and it is completed. I probitly wont be making a 12 chapter, but like i said in my last chapter my sequel is called "Found" Hope you like it :)**


End file.
